reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Punishment Detail
'' signage as part of his PD given to him by Captain Hollister in "Stasis Leak", Series II This can be seen in the Series I and Series II opening titles.]] Punishment Detail, or PD, was a form of hard labour used to punish minor transgressions of Space Corps Directives aboard the JMC mining spaceship Red Dwarf. Other punishments could include forfeiting wages by being being put in stasis, and more serious crimes are punishable with the ship's brig, the Tank, and beyond that, a solitary confinement cell known as The Hole. PD Early Series When Lister had given Rimmer a dose of Titan Mushrooms, Captain Hollister sentenced Lister to two weeks of Punishment Detail (PD). When Rimmer objected to such a lenient sentence, he lost his temper and stuck his pencil up the captain's nose. He then ripped up and ate a photograph of Hollister's wife. For this, Hollister gave Rimmer eight weeks of PD. Later, after Rimmer assaulted Hollister again, this time with green paint whilst the Captain was dressed for a fancy dress party, and Hollister extended Rimmer's PD to 8 months and then 8 years. This was presumably commuted when it was assumed that Rimmer was still hallucinating from the mushrooms. The PD aboard Red Dwarf was to be made to paint the ship's exterior, a lengthy and meaningless task, given that painting would not work in a vacuum at below zero temperatures. The personnel had to wear space suits for this work. ("Stasis Leak", Series II) Series VIII Red Dwarf had a brig, where prisoners could be held captive, as well as being held under house arrest in their quarters. More serious crimes could be punished with imprisonment in The Tank, and in extreme circumstances, The Hole. (Back in the Red, Series VIII) As revealed in Series VIII, Punishment Detail could also include peeling mountains of potatoes in the cargo bays, cleaning out the sewers, and, in the case of prisoners of The Tank, playing a game of basketball against the guards. Series XII , Series XII)]] When Kryten manipulated Rimmer into mopping B Deck, Rimmer only realised when Lister pointed it out, explaining that the manipulation was part of Kryten's development course. Angered by this, Rimmer handed the mop to Kryten, and in retaliation sentenced Kryten to four weeks P.D., ordering him to mop the Diesel Decks instead - all five miles of them. Kryten's job was expected to take four weeks. Kryten became so absorbed in mopping the Diesel Decks that he barely noticed a flashing yellow alert. When he eventually did not notice it, he ran back up to the Science Room on G Deck to help the others. ("Mechocracy", Series XII) Behind the scenes In the opening title sequence for Series I and Series II, as well as the remastered episodes, Lister is shown painting the hull of Red Dwarf. This can be assumed to be a stint of PD, possibly that was given to him in "Stasis Leak". Category:Series II Category:Space Corps Category:Series VIII Category:Prisons Category:The Tank Category:Culture